ge_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
God Eater Burst
God Eater Burst: Gods Eater Burst is a 2011 action-adventure video game exclusively for the PlayStation Portable developed and published by Namco Bandai Games in Japan and published by D3 Publisher, a sister company of Namco Bandai Games, in North America. The game was originally released in Japan as God Eater (ゴッドイーター Goddo Ītā?) on February 4, 2010 but was later improved and re-released as God Eater Burst (ゴッドイーター バースト Goddo Ītā Bāsuto?) on October 28, 2010. Gods Eater Burst was released in North America on March 15, 2011. The opening and ending theme songs for the game are "Over the Clouds" and "My Life", both of which are sung by Alan. A sequel to Burst has been planned to release in Japan sometime in 2013 titled God Eater 2. Gameplay: The game possesses a very large storyline which can be experienced fully with names and voice actors in single-player mode. Players play as a young, previously unemployed, warrior who has decided to go up against powerful creatures called "Aragami"; warriors who face these beasts are called "God Eaters".The game boasts a mission-based single-player mode consisting of more than 100 missions inclusive of co-operative play with up to three teammates over local adhoc wireless multiplayer or AI-controlled teammates. The North American version of the game will also support the PlayStation 3's adhoc Party. The game also features character creation allowing customization of hair style, hair color, face, skin, clothing, voice as well as weapons using special materials. Equipment is divided into three groups: Blade, Gun, and Shield. Weapons can be switched between melee, ranged and shield in-mission. Settings: Gods Eater Burst takes place in a post-apocalyptic setting, with the events of the game happening in Japan in 2071. Most of the world has been razed by the Aragami, mysterious and aggressive alien creatures that appeared one day. They consist of colonies of hundreds of thousands of independent units, which are analogized as cells. As such, they are called oracle cells. The only way to hurt or kill an Aragami is by using a God Arc, a specialized biological weapon that itself is made of oracle cells. The God Arc can destroy the Aragami's core, making an Aragami's oracle cells lose their cohesion. The God Arc can transform itself into either a melee weapon or a gun, depending on the need of the user. An anti-Aragami organization called Fenrir hires warriors, called God's Eaters, to battle the Aragami. Due to the size and weight of the God Arc, God's Eaters must have a special wrist bracelet surgically attached in order to wield it. Main Characters: The player (プレイヤー Pureiyā?) is a new recruit on Far East Branch who is assigned as a member of the first unit of God Eaters. Lindow Amamiya (雨宮 リンドウ Amamiya Rindō?) is the leader of first unit and boasts a high survival rate. Voiced by Hiroaki Hirata, and in English by Kyle Hebert Soma Schicksal (ソーマ・シックザール Sōma Shikkuzāru?) is the member of first unit who avoids interacting with others. Voiced by Kazuya Nakai, and in English by Yuri Lowenthal Sakuya Tachibana (橘 サクヤ Tachibana Sakuya?) is the sub-leader of first unit. Voiced by Sayaka Ohara, and in English by Michelle Ruff Kota Fujiki (藤木 コウタ Fujiki Kōta?) is the member of first unit who joins the God Eaters at the same time as the player. Voiced by Daisuke Sakaguchi, and in English by Johnny Yong Bosch Alisa Ilinichina Amiella (アリサ・イリーニチナ・アミエーラ Arisa Irīnichina Amiēra?) is the new recruit from Russia branch who has mental traumas of Aragami.Voiced by Maaya Sakamoto, and in English by Kate Higgins Tsubaki Amamiya (雨宮 ツバキ Amamiya Tsubaki?) is Lindow's sister who also acts as a supervisor of the first, second, and third units. Voiced by Atsuko Tanaka, and in English by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. Development: The game was first announced on July 9, 2009 by Namco Bandai Games. Shortly after the game's Japanese release a North American release was announced by a subsidiary of Namco Bandai Holdings, D3 Publisher, for a Q3 2010 release. However, D3 has now decided to localize God Eater Burst instead at the beginning of 2011. On January 12, 2011 it was revealed that the North American title would be changed to Gods Eater Burst making the word God plural. Release Date: Category:God Eater Game Category:God Eater Series